New Complications
by Snake Whisperer
Summary: Sequel to It's a Complicated Thing. please read that one first before you read this one. This is about the lives of the children of Willow and Sirius. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I do not own anything from Harry Potter or JK Rowling. Just my original characters and part of the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Year One

Islana Thorn Black read and re-read the letter five times before looking up at the old man who had given it to her with a frown on her face.

"I can't go to a magic school; I'm waiting to be placed into a foster home."

"What if I find you a family who is willing to take you in? Your brother is living with the Flints'. He is going into his first year as well."

"Really? Would I be living with them as well?"

"Probably not, but I can find a family that lives close by."

"What about Aiden, and Thom?"

"Aiden is living with the Lovegoods'; Thom is in his last year of school and living in his own place, he was living at the Woods' before that. There is one family that lives near both of your siblings. If they agree, would you go there? And then come to school with them?"

"Yes, sir, I would," Dumbledore smiled at the child, she looked like her mother, except she had her father's eyes. Her brother was the opposite; he looked like his father with his mother's eyes. Aiden was a mix between her two parents.

"Are you sure that they don't mind? I don't want to be a burden or a problem," Isla mumbled for the tenth ten in as many minutes, Dumbledore sighed.

"Miss Black, they are perfectly alright with you living with them," they walked up to the kitchen door and he knocked. A few moments later Mrs. Weasley opened the door and smiled at the pair.

"Albus, hello. And you must be Islana, welcome, both of you, come in."

"I wish I could Molly, but I have to get back to the school before my heads of house destroy it."

"Of course, of course. Well Islana, do come in," the woman ushered the child in and watched as she looked around in fascination.

"Fred! George! I told you to stay out of my room!" a boy yelled, it was closely followed by laughter. Molly closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at Isla.

"You'll have to excuse my sons; they are a bit on the rowdy side. And we have one of Charlie's friends over," Isla smiled at the woman.

"That's alright. The In-Between home was always noisy, what with kids coming and going at all hours."

"Mom!" a girl screamed from up the stairs and Molly sighed.

"Boys! Ginny! Come down here! We have a guest!" she yelled up the stairs. It wasn't long until the lounge room had seven boys and a girl standing in it. Isla was staring at the only one without red hair, and he was staring at her.

"Merlin's shiny pink knickers," he said.

"Do you already know who this is Thom?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, she's my niece," Isla smiled at him.

"How can she be your niece? She's like, six years younger than you," the youngest boy said.

"Well, his sister is my mother," Isla said. "I'm Isla, by the way."

"Bill Weasley," the oldest said.

"Charlie," the one who was the same age as Thom smiled at her.

"Percy," he had horn-rimmed glasses and a pompous air about him.

"Fred and George," two boys said at the same time, she knew that they were twins.

"Which one is which?" she asked.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"Okay, thanks."

"I'm Ron," the youngest boy said, she grinned at him.

"I'm Ginny," the only girl said and they grinned at each other. Molly grinned at her children.

"Well, I'm Molly, Arthur will be home for dinner, you will meet him then. Now, all of you, scat, and don't cause any trouble."

"Us, trouble? Never," the twins said in unison. Isla laughed and went over to Thom. They hugged and she sighed happily.

"Missed you Thommy."

"Missed you too, Island," she poked her tongue out at him as he used the nick-name that she absolutely hated, he just laughed and they parted ways for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Isla stood with her foster brothers and stared at the big scarlet steam train that was waiting at the platform. Charlie was in his seventh and final year; Percy was in his third year. Fred and George were going into their first-year like she was. She and the twins had become close friends and she was in on many of the pranks that they pulled. She was interrupted from her staring by hands landing on her shoulders. She turned and stared at the twin that she hadn't seen since she was eight.

"Julian," she threw her arms around his neck and his came around her.

"Hey Shrimp, how have you been?" he asked, ignoring the looks of curiosity that he was receiving from her foster brothers.

"Alright. You?"

"Can't complain. Do you know if Aiden is coming to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, in two years. Do you think she'll remember us?"

"I should think so, she was adopted at the same time as me, so she was six. I'll see you later," he gave her another hug and walked off. She turned to see that the four Weasleys were staring at her.

"What?"

"He looks like he belongs in Slytherin," Charlie said and Isla sighed. "How do you know him?"

"He's my twin brother. We also have a little sister who is Ron's age," she shrugged and followed the boys onto the train. She hoped that she and Julian weren't put in the two houses that were arch-enemies.

"Adams, Thomas!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Islana!" there were a few murmurs as Isla went up. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Hmm… intelligent, no doubt about that… loyal, brave and determined… you could belong in any house but Hufflepuff… you would do well in Ravenclaw, except for that sarcastic streak that you have… maybe Slytherin would do for you, but no, I think you belong in…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" she smiled and went to the table that her uncle and two of the Weasleys were sitting at.

"Black, Julian!" she watched her twin go up and knew that he wasn't going to be in Gryffindor. The hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" she met his eyes as he went and sat at his table. And she knew that they would never be the same; that he would conform to being a typical Slytherin. She sighed and looked away from him, back to the sorting. She was happy when she got three roommates and wasn't surprised when the twins got into Gryffindor.

Isla was sitting in the library with Angelina, Alicia and their other roommate, Briana. They were all working on their Potions assignments. Isla was the best at potions, so she was almost finished when the Weasley twins walked into the library and sat down in the chairs opposite her. She ignored them, having had lots of practice at doing so. Unfortunately, the other girls hadn't.

"Why are you staring at her?" Angelina demanded.

"Because they want my help with something," Isla replied, not looking up from her work.

"Yes, and no," George grinned.

"We want to show you something," Fred said. "But we don't want an audience." Isla looked up and sighed. She quickly finished her assignment and put all her stuff away.

"Fine, I'll see you three later," she walked out of the library with the twins and gave each of them a glare.

"Don't be like that."

"You'll understand our reasons when you see what we have," she rolled her eyes and they stopped in an empty classroom that was dark. Fred muttered 'lumos' and she could see again. They pulled out an old bit of parchment and placed it on a desk.

"We got this out of Filch's office."

"It was in a draw labelled _'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous._"

"Well, we just had to go in to it."

"Let me guess, he doesn't know?"

"Of course not."

"Now, this is a highly useful piece of parchment," they said together. George touched the tip of his wand to the parchment.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," thin ink lines began to spread like a spiders web from the point that George's wand touched, they joined each other, they criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment. Then words began to blossom across the top, great curly green words that proclaimed:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail,_

_Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical_

_Mischief-Makers are proud _

_To present_

_THE MARAUDERS MAP_

It showed every detail of Hogwarts. Isla grinned as she saw that it showed what each person was doing as well.

"This. Is. Brilliant," she said, they grinned at her.

"Just remember to wipe it clean after you use it or whenever someone comes along."

"Or they can read it. You just touch your wand to it and say-"

"_Mischief Managed_," the map went blank. "You can use it whenever we don't need it."

"Why thank you my good fellows," she said, putting on an impersonation of Percy and giving them a mock bow. They all laughed and walked out of the classroom, to go do whatever they had been doing before.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wood! We have an hour until breakfast!" Isla pulled her pillow over her head as Angelina screamed at the Quidditch captain who had flown up to their window and in through it. She didn't want to get up, but she knew that she didn't exactly have a choice. Once Angelina was up, everyone was up. She groaned and pulled her head out from under her pillow, she glared at Wood and got out of her bed, well, she actually fell out as her foot got stuck in the covers. She moaned and sat up on the floor. She untangled her foot and stood up. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants before disappearing into the girls' bathroom. She didn't notice the look that Wood was giving her. Alicia did though.

"Do you have a thing for our dorm-mate Wood?" she asked, he went red and glared at her.

"Get ready," he flew out of the room again, and the three girls giggled. Isla glared at them as she came back out, having missed Wood's reaction, and the question preceding it. She pulled on her boots and grabbed a jacket before walking out of the girls' dorm. She walked into the great hall and saw Harry picking at his food. She sighed and walked up behind him.

"Eat, you'll need it," she murmured in his ear. "You are the son of James Frigging Potter, the best bloody seeker we've had in a long time. It's in your blood," she went and sat between the twins and glared at a cup until it filled with coffee. Aiden came over and squeezed herself between Fred and Isla; she looked like she was asleep on her feet as well. She stole a sip out of Isla's cup before the cup was snatched back.

"Is it a family thing that the two of you aren't morning people?" the twins asked in unison. Isla glared at them and sighed.

"Yes, mom was a bear in the morning if she hadn't had her coffee; she passed that trait on to me and Aiden."

"That is kind of obvious," a voice drawled behind them and Isla sighed.

"Sod off Julian," she growled and he laughed.

"Who said I was here to see you?"

"Because if you had wanted to talk to Aiden you would have already taken her away, not stayed to torment me."

"True," he walked away after ruffling the hair of both girls, they glared at his back. The twins laughed and the girls turned their glares on them.

"Sorry," they said, putting their hands up in surrender. "We only thought that it was funny that you had the same glare for him."

"Shut up," the two girls said and went back to their breakfast.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Isla cheered with the rest of her house and went down onto the field to congratulate the team. Fred and George pulled her into a hug and she laughed. They went back up to the school and to the common room to celebrate.


	5. Chapter 5

Isla walked onto the pitch with her broom, she was substituting Harry as the boy was unconscious in the hospital wing. She knew that they would lose the game; she hadn't played Quidditch at all during the year, she hadn't even done practice throughout the year, just a few joy rides every two weeks or so. She mounted her broom and took off into the air as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. The game was brutal and Isla was almost knocked off her broom three times in the first hour. She frantically searched for the snitch, and at last saw it after six hours of playing. She raced after it, and didn't notice the bludger that was sent her way. She felt it though, when it slammed into the side of her head. She didn't remember hitting the ground.

Isla groaned and sat up in the bed that she was lying in. She looked around and saw Harry grinning at her.

"I hear that you tried to catch the snitch," he said.

"Don't pick on me, both my parents were beaters. It was your father who was the chaser/seeker," she put a hand to her head and dropped back down onto her pillow. Madam Pompfrey noticed this and walked over to her with a glass. Isla eyed the orange liquid in it with suspicion.

"Is that going to taste bad?" she asked, Madam Pompfrey just handed her the drink. Isla held her nose and downed the liquid. She made a face as she handed the glass back to Pompfrey.

"You can leave whenever you are ready to Miss Black," Isla nodded and swung her legs out of the bed.

"See ya Harry," she ruffled his hair and left the hospital wing. She went up to the Gryffindor common room and sat down on one of the couches. She closed her eyes, hoping to get some peace, but she had no such luck. Two redheaded boys came into the room and saw her. They walked over to her and jumped onto her. She screamed in surprise, then hit them over the head.

"Assholes!" she yelled at them, they grinned and pulled her to her feet. "What are you doing?"

"We need you to go get our Quidditch captain out of his flunk, he won't let any of us talk to him."

"So what makes you think that he'll listen to me?"

"Just a hunch. Please Isla?" she couldn't say no to them, not when they spoke in unison, it was her one weakness to them.

"Fine. Where is he?"

"Up in his dorm," she sighed, hit the twins over the head again and went up the stairs. She slowly opened the door and looked in. She saw Oliver lying face down on his bed, the other bed was empty. She quietly walked over to his bed and lay down next to him, hands folded on her stomach and looking up at the ceiling. He lifted his head and looked at her before letting it drop back onto his pillow.

"Who sent you?"

"The twevils."

"Okay, why?"

"They say that you have been in a bit of a flunk. I know that Gryffindor is devastated by the loss, so you have got to be feeling ten times worse."

"True, but I don't want to talk about it, lass."

"I understand, I'm here as silent support as Percy doesn't really understand," Oliver rolled over to look at the ceiling, just as the door opened. They looked to see Percy standing there. Isla grinned; Oliver started to grin as well.

"Talking about me again Isla?"

"You know you love me," she kissed Oliver's cheek, stood and went over to Percy. "You can't deny it." she kissed his cheek and walked out of the dorm room. The two fifteen-year-olds stared at each other in shock; they could hear Isla laughing as she walked down the stairs.

Isla cheered with her house, ignoring the looks that her brother was sending towards her. She was having too much fun, knowing that Gryffindor had one the house cup. The twins picked her up and spun her around, she giggled and they dropped her down on top of Oliver and Percy. She laughed and they laughed with her. She ruffled Harry's hair as he helped her up off the two boys. He was grinning and she hugged him. She had told him a few weeks ago that she was his cousin, that his father had been cousin to her mother. She was pulled out of the throng by the twins and they got on the table to dance a jig.


	6. Chapter 6

Year Four

Isla laughed as she ran away from her sister. Julian and Thom were laughing at the two girls. Thom had thought to remedy the gap between the twins and had decided that a holiday at the beach would be a good idea. Isla looked at her brother and saw for the first time in three years the brother who loved her. While she was looking at Julian, Aiden had managed to catch up. Aiden tackled Isla and the two girls ended up in the water. The boys just laughed. The girls looked at each other, grinned, then tackled their uncle and brother into the water.

"Okay, time to go back to the hotel," Thom said as the sun was setting.

"Do we have to?" Julian and Isla asked at the same time, then looked at each other with wide, shocked eyes.

"Yes, we do," Thom said while trying not laugh. He knelt down and Aiden got onto his back. Isla looked at Julian with pleading eyes. He rolled his eyes, but also knelt down to let her get on his back. The two guys looked at each other and smiled as they carried the girls up to the hotel. The girls had a shower and went to bed, they were asleep almost instantly. The guys smiled and sat down to watch some TV.

Isla, Julian and Aiden were dropped off at the train station by Thom and he noticed that Julian immediately became a Slytherin again. He saw the disappointment in Isla, but she shook it off and she and Aiden went to find the twins. He grabbed Julian before he could walk off.

"Ease up on Isla, she's your twin, no matter what houses the two of you are in. Don't push her so far away that she won't go to you if she needs help."

"I know what I'm doing Thom," Julian said and pulled out of his hold. Thom sighed and left them to it, he had a feeling that those words would blow up in Julian's face.

Isla glared at her brother, he just smirked at her. Fred and George were standing on either side of her and were ready to defend her. She was glad that the twins were there, but she knew that she could handle Julian, even at his worst he never went too far.

"Why don't you go screw yourself Julian?" Isla asked him venomously.

"Ooh, such language from such a little girl. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised with the way you were raised," he knew immediately that he had gone too far. Isla took a step back, her eyes wide and he could see tears welling up in them.

"Isla-" he started.

"I hate you," she said, then turned on her heel and ran away from him. Fred and George looked at each other, then followed her, needing to make sure that she was alright, even when they knew that she wasn't.

"That was overly mean Julian," he looked at the owner of the voice and saw Aiden. "Stop trying to hurt her, you already succeeded beyond the call of a Slytherin, and she's our sister, she's your twin." Julian sighed as Aiden walked way.

Isla walked along an empty corridor, it was Halloween, as well as her birthday. And for once she didn't want to share it with anyone. She walked up another set of stairs and crashed into someone. A hand grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling and she regained her balance. She looked at the person she had crashed into and smiled.

"We have got to stop crashing into each other Oliver," she said and he smiled at her.

"I still say that it was the twins that knocked me into you yesterday," he said and she laughed. "Why aren't you down in the great hall celebrating your birthday?" she looked away from him and out a window.

"I... I'm not in the mood to celebrate," she felt her lip tremble a little and bit it to keep it hidden from Oliver.

"What did he say this time?" she glanced at Oliver and looked away again. Oliver could practically see the hurt coming off of Isla in waves. He wrapped his arms around her, wanting to comfort her but not know how to exactly.

"It's nothing I haven't heard him say before. I just... I can't deal with seeing him celebrate his birthday at the same time as I celebrate mine," she sniffed and Oliver turned her around in his arms so that she could cry against his shoulder. He didn't let her go until she had stopped crying.

"Isla, I know that I can't possibly understand what you are feeling. But I want to help you deal with it," she blinked at him in surprise. "Isla, I'm asking you out. And, if maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend." She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yes to both Oliver," she whispered and he pulled her into another hug. Both were unaware of a pair of red-heads watching from around a corner. Nor did they hear the pair say 'finally'.

Isla sat on the edge of the pitch, she was doing her homework. Well, she was meant to be doing her homework, but the sight of Oliver without a shirt had her looking up at him every few moments instead of doing her potions assignment. He looked down at her and winked. She blushed and looked at her work, knowing that pretending that she hadn't been staring when he looked at her wouldn't work.

"You ready to go love?" she looked up at the voice and saw that Oliver was in his school uniform once more.

"Is practice over?" she asked as she put her things into her bag.

"Yeah," Oliver helped her up, then took her bag. She smiled at him and he kissed her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they headed back to the castle. Isla didn't notice her brother watching from a distance.

Isla didn't want to say goodbye to Oliver, not for the two months of summer holidays. And although the Twevils were making silly comments, she and Oliver refused to break their hug.

"Promise you'll write?" she whispered and his arms tightened around her.

"Promise. We should really get going, before the twins run out of voice," she snorted slightly at that, but pulled back a little.

"I'm gonna miss you Oliver."

"And I, you, Isla," he leant down and gently kissed her, well aware that Mrs Weasley was watching.

"See you in two months," She whispered when they parted.

"See you in two months," he whispered back and she left with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Bill! Charlie!" Isla shouted as she got out of the cab first. She ran over to her two eldest foster brothers and threw her arms around Bill. He went with the flow and spun her in a circle before setting her on her feet and she tackled Charlie.

"When are we going to the Pyramids?"

"Of course that's the first thing you ask," a voice said and isla looked around the two redheads and grinned.

"Uncle Thom!" she shouted, then proceeded to tackle the man.

"Get off," he complained as she wrapped herself around him.

"Never!" she shouted and then felt hands peeling her off her uncle. She pouted as she looked at the twins.

"You can attack him later. We're going to the first Pyramid."

"Yay!" she shouted and skipped off.

"Alright, which one of you gave her sugar?" Thom asked the twins.

"We didn't do any-"

"Such thing, we think-"

"She's trying not to-"

"Show how much she-"

"Misses Oliver," the twins said, going back and forth between them.

"Ah, that actually does explain a lot," Thom said and they set off to the Pyramids.


End file.
